


Mr Hale.

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [6]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Stiles, Business AU, Fingering, Human AU, M/M, Office Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in suits, Suits AU, Top Derek, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, ay, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny prompt: Stiles simultaneously fingers himself and goes down on Derek while Derek is taking a conference call with his business partners. (Then obviously Derek makes it through the call and ravishes Stiles on the desk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, wow I can't believe I have to put this but.
> 
> So someone copied my Foxes hunt the hounds fic and posted it on Live Journal claiming it to be there own. Which haha wow, asshole much. 
> 
> So uh. Yeah.
> 
> DON'T FUCKING COPY MY WORK OR REPOST IT AS YOUR OWN YOU DICKPIECE.
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

It’s an important call. It  _is._

It’s the fucking CEO of Argent corp and yet Stiles’ clearly didn’t get the memo because he’s wiggled himself down between Derek’s legs and was sucking on his cock like it was the last thing he ever wanted to do. 

Which it will be if Derek fucks this up. 

He grunts around the hot, wet suction. The little, dripping flicks of his tongues and vibrating humans all around a direct line to his fucking cock, causing his eyes to cross a little as he tries to focus. 

"-up 15% so I propose a full meeting at noon this Wednesday to discuss marketing techniques."

"Yes Sir. Sounds like a - a brilliant plan. Might I suggest, perhaps an audience with -ah!- with our largest donates."

"Right you are Hale, excellent idea."

He blinked out of it a little, letting the guy ramble on about stock bonds. Dropping his gaze down to the sight between his legs.

His pants were pulled open, legs splayed wide enough for Stiles to settle between them, pants down around his ankles, pale skin flushed and glistening with sweat.

One hand was firm against his upper thigh, red lips swollen and glossy. Stretched around his aching shaft, the other - 

fuck. Fuck.

The other was tucked behind himself, lube bottle beside him, hand twisting and moving in a way that he knew meant he was fingering himself open, getting him ready. 

"Hale?"

"Right. Sorry Sir, thought I saw someone slacking. If you mail the information to Stilinski I’ll get it all sorted."

He jerked at the hard bite that earned him to his hip, hissing out and dropping his free hand to curl it in Stiles’ hair, forcing that snarky mouth back around his cock, smirking when partner moaned in delight. 

"Alright Hale. Get right on it."

He took in a shuddery breath. Muttering his goodbye and slamming the phone into it’s holder, dragging Stiles up by the roots with a snarl, tugging the younger man against his body as he pushed up from his chair. 

"Idiot, you could have gotten us fired."

"Well, you looked like you needed a break, baby. Thought I’d help, relieve stress you know?"

He shivered at the low, raw, fucked out tone Stiles supported. Twisting that lithe body about and shoving until Stiles dropped onto his elbows, bent over the desk.

That firm, freckle covered, tight ass bare and gaping for him. Rim all puffy and leaking, prepped for his cock. 

"I’ll show you stress relief you little slut."

"Oh,  _oh yeah._ Come on Mr Hale-” He flushed at the obscene wiggle of hips, pert round cheeks bouncing with the movement and jerked forward. “- use me.”

He was absolutely gone. Showing his trousers down to his knees and pushing forward, gripping his throbbing cock, still wet with Stiles’ spit and pressing the blunt tip to his open hole. Moaning when he shoved into tight, tight heat. Watching eagerly as Stiles’ body opened up and took his length hungrily.

He growled as he bottomed out, flattening himself over Stiles, pushing him tighter to the desk and moved. Snapping his hips back and thrusting forward hard, punishing motions that had the desk creaking and Stiles struggling to stay quiet. 

He groaned into Stiles’ shirt covered shoulder, biting down as he reached around, grabbing blindly at wood before finding a pencil, forcing it between Stiles’ lips for something to bite onto. 

He fucked him like that, pushing him onto his toes as his balls slapped his ass, deep thrusts that had him letting out shaky little pants, fingers tight on other man’s hips. 

Stiles’ whimper when he pulled out fully made him grin, flipping him over once more, swallowing a whine at how pliant Stiles’ was under him. How eager, hopping up onto the desk, leg’s spread wide. Ass off the edge, grabbing for the top of it, long legs tight as they latched to his hips, heels digging against his back to drag him in. 

He watched Stiles face as he pushed back in, twitching hole clenching about his cock, toes curling as he chased completion, bracing his hands against the wood, palms slipping for purchase, baring his teeth when Stiles’ grabbed at his tie. Dragging him down into an absolutely filthy kiss, biting hard at his lower lip as he came, untouched, sticky and hiccuping all over himself. 

He came with a silent shout, curling into himself and over the body under him, cock jerking in Stiles’ ass, hissing out, trembling as Stiles’ patted over his hair, dropping back onto his desk with a ridiculous sound. 

"Oh man. That’s still awesome."

"Mmm. Now you have to go clean up though."

He pulled away reluctantly, wiping his cock clean with a tissue, dragging his suit back into place, zipping his trousers shut with a huff. Raising his eyes brow when Stiles’ moved lazily, grinning at him like a cat who got the cream.

"Why are you making that face."

"I bought a plug to keep you all locked up inside me, keep me nice and wet for later."

He barely choked out his following words, eyes going wide when Stiles pulled a thick black toy from his pocket, waving it before his face.

"Later?"

"After dinner of course. Have fun at your meeting, Mr Hale."

_Fuck._

 


End file.
